The Ride of My Life
by Xx-Shinigami-Sama-xX
Summary: A girl named Gabby Gabrielle is caught between two worlds. The world of Alchemy and the world of Hetalia. She has to choose between being Earth or being the Ultimate Alchemist. Rated T for my fowl mouth and Ed's and Romano's Follows brotherhood more than the normal series but really it doesn't have anything to do with it at all
1. Chapter 1

"Gabrielle are you paying attention?" The very toad like teacher snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am..." I replied lazily. I tossed my blue bangs out of my eyes realizing u wasn't looking at the board. Usually I would pay attention but today I was thinking in my min what kind of fanfiction I would right during technology class instead of my already finished essay.

"Then what is the answer to number twelve." I looked down at the book. Instantly knowing the hard problem defied my knowing at all. It just popped in my head.

"Uh, 37." I answered right after she asked. The teacher looked surprised at my sudden correct answer without showing any work.

"Very good," and went on with the rest of the class. Today seemed to go slower than usual, it's only nine o'clock but it felt like I have already been here for hours. Making me jump, the intercom buzzed loudly resounding through the school.

"Miss Gabrielle Miller can you please come to the office you have some, uh, people waiting for you and you will not be coming back and all your homework is excused." What the hell is going on here? I reluctantly went to my locker and packed up. The only thing I had to bring was my trapper, gym clothes, and clothes I will change into after school. Curse you uniforms! Yeah...

Getting to the office I notice whole crowd of people. Holy crap my school is being taken over by rogue cosplayers! Wow... I need help.

"She's her you git so shut the bloody hell up!" A British guy says through the crowd.

"Move out of my way!" Someone seemed to try to get through the crowd but seemed to be too short. "Hey girl, you're coming with us let's go." A short male with blonde hair in a braid came up to me... well, not shorter than me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Dude, she is coming with us shorty." A blond with glasses comes up to him. The short one fumed. Why are the Hetalia axis and allies and Fullmetal Alchemist characters fighting over me. This is best time of my life!

"**DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I WILL RIP OF YOUR LEGS AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!**"

"Excuse me but can you please continue this outside." The secretary lady interrupts before Ed, the long blond haired one, could finish exploding. We all go outside and they continue arguing.

"What the hell is going on!?" I finally crack. Everyone stares at me in surprise.

"well I think I can explain." A quiet Japanese man stepped forward."You see, Earth, we are fighting over who's world you should go into."

"Wait, Earth? Did you just call me earth?"

"She is not earth! She is the Ultimate Alchemist." A guy in a military uniform claimed, I nearly fangirl screamed at the sight of Roy Mustange. They continue fighting as I stared at them wondering if I should just walk home and forget everything that happened here.

"**SHUT UP!** One at a time please answer my questions or suffer the consequences." I am going to need some pain killers after I wake up from this crazy dream.

I couldn't figure out a good ending for this so I kind of just stopped it. and yes the girl in this story is me! :P Comment and fave! bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

As I got home I noticed all of them had followed me. When I say all I mean all. My tiny house looked like it might explode from all the people inside it. "Why are you people following me?" I finally snapped.

"We aren't leaving till you become the ultimate alchemist." Ed reminds me lounging on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable." I uttered sarcastically. Then a thought hits me. "Why don't I visit each world and then choose."

"That sounds good to me." Germany says. Surprisingly everyone has been very quiet. Weird.

"But what world should she go to first?" Roy added in. Everyone opens their mouths about to voice their opinions.

"I'll choose." I interrupted and everyones mouth shuts. I take a moment and think. I'm sure it would be easier to go into the hetalia world but it would be so cool to learn alchemy. Yet it would be hard... ugh why is this so hard to choose! Then I make my decide,"I'll spend a month in the hetalia world then month of a break so I can think and go to school. Then I'll spend a month in the world of FMA and a months worth of thinking and of school. Then I'll decide. And you have no say in this what so ever. Let me pack my things and then we can leave. I would very much like it if the FMA people would go back to your world until the two months are over. Thank you." I didn't mean to sound cold and emotionless but they already caught me in a bad mood so I have to lay down the law. As I head to my room I heard them talking to one another but didn't bother to know what they were saying. I left a note for my parents saying I will be staying with some friends at a school in Japan and won't be back for a month. "I'm ready!" I announce walking into the living room. The room was strangely quiet then suddenly everyone was gone. Instead was my empty livinng room. I tinge of sadness hit my heart. Where they even real? Is this a dream? Setting my bag down I sat at the island in the kitchen wondering why they all left or if they were here in the first place. Suddenly a rag was shoved into my face. I tried yelling for help but it was muffled by stench filled rag. Soon darkness encircled my vision and filled my mind.

Last thing I heard was "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

~Sorry this ones short but I doubt anyone reads my stories anyway... please comment if you do! I love hearing from the people who actually bother reading my stories! And I'll give a cookie to who knows who asked the question at the end!~

~If I owned Hetalia or FMA it would have more Yoai and Yuri... Maybe some incest in there some where... but alas I do not there for I write Fanfiction~


End file.
